


Nervous Habits And Red Wine

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason watched Tim from the other side of the charity ball. </p><p>Tim's lips were stained by the red wine he held in his hand, and were swollen because of Tim's nervous, but in Jason's opinion adorable, habit of chewing on his lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nervous Habits And Red Wine

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about spelling mistakes. If you see any just leave a comment. Thanks.

\- - -

Jason watched Tim from the other side of the charity ball. 

Tim's lips were stained by the red wine he held in his hand, and were swollen because of Tim's nervous, but in Jason's opinion adorable, habit of chewing on his lips. 

His untamed hair is ruffled and falling over his beautiful blue eyes. His suit was perfect, his red tie tied comfortably around his neck. 

He was having a conversation with one of the many important businessmen that were attending the ball. He glanced over at Jason many times, eyes silently pleading to be saved from the current conversation. 

Jason walked confidently over to him, took the glass from his hand and placed it on a nearby table before he looped an arm around Tim's waist as he pulled him towards the huge dance floor. 

\- - -

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Mighty Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5435321) by [ImpulsivelyBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue)




End file.
